Normal Life
by UndeniableHero
Summary: Being a teenager is tough. Friendships, relationships, and the struggles of growing all play into effect. Not to mention holding back and repressing your energy. Follow the lives of these teens as they try to live a normal life, and follow the teenage norm, despite who they really are. Only the strongest can survive.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story, let's mix things up. As you all know, Pan is originally Gohan and Videl's kid, but for this story, everyone is in High School together, but I don't want to remove a character. So these are the family trees:**

 **Chichi & Goku- Parents of Gohan, Goten & Pan. Gohan is 17 and a junior, Goten is 16 and a Sophomore, and Pan is 14 and a freshman.**

 **Bulma & Vegeta- Parents of Trunks & Bra.**  
 **Trunks is 17 and a junior, and Bra is 16 and a sophomore.**

 **Krillin & 18- Parents of Marron, Sharpner and Erasa. Erasa & Sharpner are both 17 & juniors. Marron is 16 & a sophomore.**

 **Hercule Satan - Parent of Videl. Videl is 17 & a junior.**

 **All of them attend Orange Star High.**

 **This story will mainly be suspense and drama, because who doesn't like drama in a good story?**

 **Everyone except Marron, Sharpner, Erasa & Videl can turn Super Saiyan, but have learned to hide it and learned how to suppress their strength and powers to allow them to lead normal lives.**

 **The 4 kids stated previously have no idea that the rest of the group can transform, and they plan to**  
 **keep it that way. 18 and Krillin kept a secret from their kids about the Saiyans and their powers, and the rest of the parents made sure their kids would never transform in public or around anyone.**

 **Everyone in the group are friends, but as you know, high school doesn't come without drama and things happening.**

 **THE SETTING takes place 10 years after the Cell saga. Gohan still defeats Cell, this time with added help from Trunks & Goten, as they are around the same age (excluding Pan & Bra because their mothers forbid it), and Goku was able to come back to life and support his wife and kids and live calm without any threat of danger.**

 **As for the couple pairings, you'll just have to wait and see that as the story progresses.**

 **One last thing, POVs will change through chapter**

* * *

"Kids, wake up!"

Chichi's voice rang through the hallway of her house. Today was the first day of high school for her kids and she always had a routine every year.. Her routine involved her using her loud booming voice to wake everyone in the house, including Goku, to start the day. She would then give everyone a few minutes to get up before she would have to do resort to another tactic.

After a few minutes of not hearing any footsteps or groaning, she went into Pan's room first. Being the only daughter, youngest and possibly last child of the Son household, Pan always got it easy from her parents. She would almost get away with anything and when she did get in trouble, it was just tiny 30 minute timeouts or a scolding lecture. Chichi rarely ever yelled at her, and whenever Goku tried to punish her for being in trouble, Pan would give a fake cry and Goku just forgot all about the situation.

Chichi shook Pan until she woke up, since she was the lightest sleeper. After a few shakes, Pan woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" Pan said in a groggy voice.

"Time to wake your brothers up. Today they start school."

In an instant Pan got out of whatever sleepy state she was in and had a evil grin on her face. Pan loves the tradition of waking her brothers up for school, since she's been doing it ever since she was able to walk and fly.

In the blink of an eye, Pan dashed out of the room and slowly opened her brothers door since they share a room, despite the complaints given to Chichi by them both. Loud snoring was heard from both Gohan and Goten, and Pan was figuring out who to wake up first.

"Goten."

After Pan decided, she tiptoed to Goten's bed and leaped onto his back.

Goten let out a loud yelp that woke Gohan up on the other side of the room, confused as to what was going on.

"Pan! What the hell!" Goten said after looking to see who was on his back.

Before Pan got a chance to speak, Goten kicked her and sent her flying to the wall.

"Ow! That hurt you jerk." Pan said, rubbing her head.

"I'm the jerk? You just jumped on my back, what if you possibly broke a bone?"

Pan shrugged. "Have Bulma buy you a new one"

And with that, the bickering began. Gohan shook his head and proceeded to the bathroom. To say Gohan changed throughout the years would be an understatement. Gohan has definitely gotten weaker, which makes sense because there hasn't been anything attacking the world in recent years. Nonetheless, Chichi was more strict on Gohan to get his education since he was the oldest. Chichi made sure all of her kids were educated, but Gohan had to be the reliable one.

Gohan grew to 5'11 and was the tallest out of all of his friends and siblings. He was also the 'goody goody two shoes' in the group. He would never skip, turn in late assignments, or do anything bad, which gets him picked on most of the times.

After Pan and Goten stopped their bickering, they noticed Gohan had left the room.

"Where did Gohan go?" Pan asked.

"Probably in the bathroom to get ready to see his little crush, Videl" Goten finished with kissy noises. Both Pan and Goten laughed.

It had been obvious to anyone that Gohan had a crush on Videl. Every Time they were around each other, Gohan would either sweat, stutter, or both. There was one time you could even feel his heartbeat, and boy it was loud.

Gohan, who was in the bathroom, heard all of that. "For your information, I want to know what classes I have before it gets crowded, thank you very much."

"Well hurry up in there, I want to see my classes too!" Pan said.

Pan was considered the toughest, and loud one in the group. Even though Pan was ordered to suppress her energy, it still didn't stop her back from scaring the life out of anybody who tried to mess with her with just her words and threats.

Goten was the opposite. Whereas Pan was rude and cruel to people, Goten was the nicest. Everyone he met instantly became friends with him because of his calm, nonchalant and naive personality.

After Gohan was done in the bathroom, he went to his room to get dressed.

"Oh, Goten, Trunks called last night but you were asleep."

Goten and Trunks were best friends since they were young and remained close throughout all of these years. Whenever you couldn't find one of them, you'd immediately know that they were with the other. Their bond was so strong that they were even labeled as "The best friendship" in a school survey.

"Probably him wanting to do something after school, we'll see him when we get there."

"Well if you plan on ditching again, then don't try it. Now since Pan is going to our school, we're like hawks on you two now. Don't forget about what happened last year."

Goten groaned at the thought. "Yeah, don't remind me. Mom didn't feed me that entire night and made dad eat the leftovers. Actually, there wasn't any leftovers. All of you ate it all."

"And it was delicious." Pan said, walking past their room to go downstairs.

Goten rolled his eyes. "Besides, that was my freshman year. This year i've matured."

"Uh huh, yeah. Who you're maturing for?" Gohan said, knowingly.

"Myself!" Goten grunted and went to the bathroom, leaving Gohan chuckling to himself.

* * *

Waking up in a rich household, you would think you would love the life you're living.

Not if you're Bra Briefs.

Being the daughter of the famous Bulma Briefs, Bra got unwanted attention every time she would show her face in public. Questions from paparazzi, and just random pictures being taken everywhere, Bra had her patience tested way too many times.

But she was still able to be patient and not her people get to her, which is what makes her so calm and cool. She sometimes wished people would just leave her alone and stopped bearing down on her.

One person that loved living the rich life was Trunks Brief himself. He enjoyed spending money and buying all of these things for himself. While he hated the fact he had to suppress his power, he got over that years ago and doesn't even think about it at times.

With that being said, Trunks is considered the most arrogant in the group. He let fame and power go to his head. While he still remains friends with everyone and occasionally hangs out with them, he would have moments where it was a pain just to be around him without wanting to knock him out.

"Wake up." Trunks said, throwing a sandal at Bra, who was slowly getting up.

"Don't throw sandals at me. I'm already getting up."

"Well hurry up. Mom said we have to go early to see our classes."

"Since when were you enthusiastic to go classes?"

Trunks snickered a little bit. "I'm not going early for classes, I want to go to see all the new girls and see which one I like."

Bra rolled her eyes and got up. The love that was shared between her and Trunks had faded long ago. They always had fights, and the fighting got worse as they grew up. Sometimes Bra felt like Trunks didn't like her and considered her as an annoying nuisance. Trunks just felt Bra always got in the way.

"Well let me not get in the way of you doing that."

"Yeah, please don't. Then i'm probably going to skip with Goten."

Bra's heart skipped a mini beat at the mention of his name. No one knew the crush she had on Goten, though there have been assumptions from nearly everyone that they were dating, but Goten and Bra stomped on those assumptions. They considered each other close friends, but as Bra got closer and closer to Goten, a little crush formed.

"Please don't rub your negativity off on Goten. He's a good guy."

"Are you forgetting we skipped last year too?" Trunks retaliated.

"Yeah, after you somehow convinced him too. Don't do the same this year."

"Why do you care? Am I missing something between you two?" Trunks asked.

Bra wasn't going to get caught slipping that easily. "No, because I'm just looking out for him and your dumbass. Remember what happened last year when you got caught?"

Trunks shuddered at the thought of him having to watch a 4 hour long homemade movie Bulma made of her inventions and how they function.

"Ugh, mom would hit me everytime I would fall asleep." Trunks shook his head. "But anyways, who's going to find out anyway?"

"I will." Came the deep voice of Vegeta who appeared out of nowhere behind Trunks.

All of the color in Trunks drained as he fell on Bra's floor, grabbing onto his rapidly beating heart. Bra was hysterically laughing and Vegeta had a scowl aimed at Trunks.

"Jeez, dad! Don't do that." Trunks said after getting his breathing in order.

"Son, if you pull another stunt like what you did last year, not only will you suffer another punishment from your mother, but this time we're going into the gravity chamber."

Trunks eyes went wide and Bra started clapping. The gravity chamber is a form of punishment Vegeta would give to Trunks when he pissed him off, and spar intensely, usually leaving Trucks battered and bruised. Goten also got the gravity chamber treatment, and to this day, Trunks and Goten make sure to never bother Veget.

"Now both of you hurry up and get dressed. Your mother is making me take you kids to school in the… _car._ " Vegeta said that word in disgust.

Not only were the kids ordered to suppress their strength and not show any type of powers whatsoever, but Vegeta and Goku were also ordered to by their wives to halt as well. In that meantime, despite the disapproval from both them, they were forced to learn how to drive.

With that said, Vegeta left the two teens to themselves.

"How are you not afraid him?" Trunks asked Bra.

"Who says i'm not? But unlike you, I know he would never lay a finger on his little angel." Bra finished with a triumph smile. Trunks left the room with a grunt and a door slam.

* * *

"Marron, wake up."

18 stood over her sleeping daughter trying to wake her up for the first day of school. No one saw 18 having 3 kids. The once murderous android who nearly killed the Z fighters has completely changed, thanks to human emotion from Krillin and has settled down to raise a family of her own. They've long moved out of Roshi's stranded house and bought their own 4 bedroom and 2 bathroom house, enough for each kid to have their own room.

Marron began to move around and finally got up.

"Why am I up?"

"Because today's your first day of school," 18 checked her watch. "And you overslept by 30 minutes."

"WHAT?" Marron screamed as she bolted up from her bed and ran to the bathroom. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She shouted.

"Your brother said you had already woken up and I foolishly believed him." 18 shouted back.

As Marron began to brush her teeth, she cursed out her brother in her head for trying to make her late. Marron has always attended school on time on the first day before anyone else every year since the 3rd grade. It's known to anyone that she's serious about things when it comes to her education, which is why along with Gohan and Bra, they seem to always make the Dean's list.

"Come on Marron! We're going to be even more late!" Erasa shouted from the bottom.

Marron went to her room and threw on a white crop top with denim booty shorts and black vans. She grabbed her necessary school items and went downstairs where her family was waiting in the living room ready to go.

"It's about time." Sharpner said.

"Shut up! You know I always go to school early and you ruined my track record." Marron said, very upset.

"It's okay sis, you can do it again next year." Erasa said, patting Marron's shoulder.

"Alright kids, let's go." Krillin said, grabbing the keys and heading out the first door.

Marron gave her brother one last death glare, mouthing 'Don't sleep', before heading out the door, and sending chills down Sharpner's spine.

* * *

* **OSHS***

"Wow, are we really the first ones here?" Pan said, as the car pulled up to the high school and there was not a single soul.

"Yup. Thanks alot, Gohan." Goten said.

"Hey, not my fault I like my education most than anyone else."

"Cut Gohan some slack kids." Goku said. "I respect his admiration for his work and I would hope to see the same from you two as well."

Pan and Goten groaned in response.

As everyone got out of the car and walked towards the school, another car came screeching towards the high school and came to a stop.

The backdoor opened and what fell out was Trunks and Bra, both breathing heavily and looked like their lives flashed before their eyes.

"What happened to you guys?" Gohan asked.

"Never... Let... Dad... Drive... Again" Trunks said in between breaths.

"Vegeta, what did you do?" Goku asked.

"Some guy was driving slow, so dad got frustrated and blew past the car, but then he crashed into three other cars. Then he got angry at the drivers being slow and blew past them again, this time driving fast and hitting any other car that was in his way." Bra explained.

We heard some object hit the floor behind us. We turned around and saw the front of Vegeta's car had completely fallen off. The Son kids started laughing and Goku started chuckling as more cars pulled up.

"Hey guys!" Krillin said as he and his kids got out of the car. "Anyone hear about that road lunatic that hit all those ca-"

Krillin immediately stopped as everyone gestured for him to shush, then pointed towards Vegeta, who was glaring at him.

"Uh-Uh I-I mean nice weather huh?"

"Wait wait. Did we get here before Marron?" Pan said, grinning at Marron.

Marron pouted. "It's all because Sharpner sabotaged me."

"Alright!" Pan said, hi-fiving Sharpner.

"I hate you guys!"

Everyone laughed then started their own small talks.

"Goten! Did you get taller?" Bra asked, looking Goten up and down.

"I think I grew an inch but that's about it." Goten didn't tower over Bra, but he was still taller at 5'9.

"We have so much catching up to do. You barely hang out with me anymore."

"Blame your brother. He's always getting me involved in something, and your dad still scares the living crap out of me."

"Doesn't he to everyone?" Bra said, both of them chuckling.

"Why don't we hang out after school today?"

"Don't you have something to do with Trunks today?" Bra asked, remembering what Trunks said to him this morning.

"I don't even know what it is, so until he tells me what, I'd rather make plans with you."

Without knowing it, Bra started blushing a little bit. She then peeped over his shoulder to see her dad glaring at the back of Goten's head.

"You know my dad is staring right?" As Goten was about to turn around, Bra stopped him. "No, don't turn your head. Then he's going to know we're talking about him."

When Goten was told that, he still felt the eyes of Vegeta burning the back of his head.

"I'm scared to even move." Goten whispered and Bra laughed.

"I'm still not feeling that orange thing on your head." Trunks said, talking to Pan.

"Well I don't wear it for you so don't worry about it."

"Jeez, feisty aren't we?" Marron said.

Pan rolled her eyes. "No feisty, it's just him placing his comments where it wasn't needed."

"I never asked nor cared if they were needed or not." Trunks said.

"Nor? Nice to see you using new words, did you just learn that?"

"You two have been at each other's throats for the longest. When are you going to make amends and become friends?" Marron tried to play peacemaker.

"I don't need to make friends with a douchebag." Pan said, crossing her arms.

"Never wanted to be your friend anyway. That's why Marron's my friend." Trunks said putting an arm over Marron, causing her to blush quick but she was able to hide it. Pan rolled her eyes and walked away to join Bra and Goten's conversation.

Another secret crush was Marron's crush on Trunks. She knew Trunks was the jerk but that made him much more attractive to her for some reason, but Marron was always the shy one and that's how she'll remain unless she finds a reason not to be.

"You alright?" Trunks asked Marron as she didn't say anything for a second.

"Yes I'm fine!" Marron said nervously and loud, catching looks from everyone as she nervously chuckled.

Erasa had her eyes glued onto the parking space where the cars were for a long while.

"Erasa what are you staring at? You're giving me anxiety." Gohan said.

"I'm waiting for someone to come." She answered without turning her head.

"Who?"

"Who do you think nerd?" Sharpner said. "Videl."

"Oh." Gohan said, nervously laughing.

"I don't get why you like her? She's conniving and manipulative."

"Who says I like her? I don't like her."

"Oh, please. You wait out here every year so you can walk with her side by side to see if you have the same classes." Sharpner said.

"Not true!" Gohan tried to argue back.

"Sharpner, leave him alone. If he has a crush on Videl, let him have one. I think they look cute anyway." Erasa said, still not looking back.

"I don't have a-"

Gohan stopped talking as a car pulled up to the school in front of them. The passenger side opened, and the first thing you seen was none other than Videl Satan coming out. She had her two pigtails, and a green blouse with white denim shorts with black converse shoes. To anyone she looked like a regular cute girl, but Gohan saw her as a beautiful specimen of human.

"Gohan, I think you're drooling" Trunks pointed out.

Indeed, Gohan was drooling. Sharpner just shook his head and the rest of the kids chuckled. Videl walked up to the group, gave Erasa a giant hug and scanned everyone until her eyes landed on Gohan. Seeing how he was looking at her, she grinned and decided to make him her guinea pig.

"Hey Gohan. Can you hold my bag for me? It's kind of heavy." Videl said, taking off the bag and handing it off to Gohan.

"S-sure no problem V-videl." Gohan stuttered as he grabbed her bag.

"Who doesn't have a crush on who again?" Sharpner whispered to Erasa and she smiled at Videl.

After a few moments of catching up, and more cars pulling up, the front door of the school opened up and the start of the new high school year began.


	2. Familiar & Unwanted Faces

**A/N: Chapter 2. Please review! Need to know how you guys are feeling this story so far. Be critical if you want.**

* * *

As the friends walked through the doors of Orange Star High, the hallways were quickly flooded with students. Unable to hear one another, they all waited until after they got their new schedules to start speaking again. They each shared their schedules with each other until Trunks asked the main question.

"Who has classes with who?"

"I have all of my classes with Bra, Videl, Marron and Goten." Gohan said.

"Talk about nerd central." Sharpner said with snickers from Pan and Trunks.

"Or we're just not dumb like you clowns." Videl retaliated.

"For your information, I'm just a freshman so they can't put me in advanced classes yet, and i'm smarter than these two," Pan said pointing towards Sharpner and Trunks, "and Goten."

"Hey!" Goten said towards the insult.

Everyone stopped speaking to hear sniffling coming from Erasa. Videl, concerned for her best friend, approached her.

"What's wrong?"

"We.. Don't.. Have.. Classes." Erasa said through sniffles.

That shocked Videl. Since middle school they had every single class together. This is how they became such great friends, because they were able to bond since they were practically forced into seeing each other everyday.

Videl hugged her best friend as she had nothing to say.

"Now i'm stuck with Sharpner and Trunks." Erasa said in a bitter tone.

Sharpner grinned in response, while Trunks was taken aback.

* * *

 **Homeroom**

As the five friends walked into homeroom, they saw plenty of empty seats for them to sit. Since they saw an empty row of five seats, they went to that row to sit. Gohan and Goten sat on the outside seats, but Gohan made sure to get Videl to sit next to him, which worked out well. Bra sat next to Goten, leaving Marron in the middle.

Goten noticed how Gohan made sure no one sat next to him so Videl could sit near him, and grinned.

"Hey Bra. You noticed what Gohan did?" He asked as they all sat down.

"Yeah. He's totally got a thing for her."

"We should do something." Goten suggested.

"No. Let's just let them figure it out themselves, what you need to figure out is how not to fail again."

Goten rolled his eyes at Bra. Bra had always been on his back on his grades. He knew he should be grateful but at times it got annoying.

"So Videl, how was your summer?" Gohan asked.

"Long. Daddy kept going on wrestling tours, leaving me with almost no sleep."

Gohan didn't focus on what she was saying, instead he was focused on her. He liked staring at how her skin was glowing and how she just looked so comfortable. Gohan started daydreaming about him and Videl holding hands, diving into swimming pools. Videl hoping on his back to swim, Gohan carrying her bridal style in the pool.

"Hello? Gohan." Videl said, snapping her fingers in his face.

Gohan shook his head and came back into reality. "Huh? What did you say?"

Videl rolled her eyes and had a small smile, knowing he was daydreaming about her.

A few seconds later, the homeroom teacher finally came. The teacher was a female who looked to be in her early thirties. She had blue hair in a ponytail and big blue eyes, and was wearing a bandana that was tied on her ponytail.

To Gohan and Goten, she looked familiar.

"Hello students. My name is Kusami Shinhan. I will be your homeroom and first class teacher this year."

Gohan and Goten looked at each other. They remember that last name from anywhere.

Gohan raised his hand after she was finished. She saw his hand and called on him.

"Yes?"

"This may be personal, but would you happen to be related to Tien Shinhan?" Gohan asked.

Launch looked surprised that someone knew something about her life, and squinted. "Why yes, he's my husband? Why, may I ask?"

After asking that, Launch squinted more to look at Gohan. He bared strong resemblance to someone from her past. "Wait, would you happen to be Goku's son?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes, I am. Along with my brother, Goten." Gohan said, pointing toward Goten, who waved at Launch.

Launch looked shocked. "Wow, clearly his genes are strong, you both look just like him. I haven't seen him or anyone else in years. After class, come talk to me."

Gohan and Goten nodded and Launch went back to her introductions.

Videl looked at Gohan. "Who's goku? How do you know her?"

"Goku is Me, Goten and Pan's dad. Our dad knows her because they were friends when he was younger. She also dates, well is married to, a family friend named Tien. Last time we seen her was at a family reunion years ago."

Videl was nodding, while Marron elbowed Bra's side. "See, Gohan's already telling her family related things."

"It's like a match made in heaven." Bra said, while her and Marron were batting their eyes and Goten laughing.

Gohan, with his saiyan hearing, heard all of it and glared at them when Videl wasn't looking.

* * *

 ***In a different homeroom***

Pan, Trunks, Erasa and Sharpner sat near each other waiting for the teacher.

"Can't believe they stuck me without Videl. That's like ripping apart your child from their mother."

"So Videl is your mom now?" Trunks said, snickering with Sharpner.

Erasa tossed a pencil at Trunks, hitting him in his head then pouted.

"Leave her alone you guys. I'd be upset too if I was stuck with you two all day." Pan said.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Females are such drama queens."

"When is this teacher coming? I need this period to end so I can separate from you two."

"Same here! Lucky I have two classes with you Pan, so I'm not with them all day."

Trunks shrugged. "Guess you won't be involved in us skipping."

Trunks and Sharpner formed a unexpected friendship last year. Trunks would always use to do shenanigans with Goten, but since Chichi and Bra has been on Goten's back to get him to not be involved, Sharpner was the last resort.

Trunks felt betrayed by Goten at times when he let people rattle his head and tell him to stay in school or whatever, which of course he would end up oneying their demands. It really seems like their friendship had started to fade away, and there wasn't anything Trunks can do about it.

Sharpner, in a way, was a second Goten to him, minus the power and appearance clearly. During the summer, they would always vandalize buildings, go crash parties, and do hoodlum things without getting caught.

"Like we would want to anyway." Pan said, getting into a conversation with Erasa.

Trunks couldn't figure out for the life of him why he and Pan started hating each other. It's almost as if it came out of nowhere. There was a time where they were great friends. They would always hangout together and sometimes Pan would get involved in whatever plans Trunks had to ruin something.

But out of nowhere, Pan matured and realized she needed to get some of her immaturity out of her. Clearly one factor was Trunks.

During this summer, whenever Trunks would want to hangout with Pan, she would lie and say she had other plans. Soon, they just stopped communicating all at once.

So far, Trunks had, in his own words, "lost" two of his closest friends.

Trunks stopped his thoughts when the teacher came in, and it was someone he knew very, very well.

"Grandpa?!"

Trunks shouted out loud and the entire class looked at Trunks then back to Mr. Briefs. Pan was clearly shocked as well, since she is close to Trunks family.. sort of. Erasa and Sharpner were the only ones confused.

Mr. Briefs looked at the source of where that word came from, and his face brightened up when he saw his Grandson. "Hey Trunks! Please call me Dr. Briefs."

Trunks, ignoring the laughs he got from his classmates, fumed. "Why are you here? Did you me or Bra forget something at home?"

"No. You're mom decided I should teach my wisdom and knowledge on science and technology to kids at this school so one day they could take these learnings and use it to become successful." He said, setting his briefcase on the table.

Trunks, taking all this information is, had a horrid face. "No! How could mom do that to me? I'm calling right now to make you quit."

"Now now, Trunks." Pan said, wanting to take advantage of this perfect opportunity. "Your grandfather is the founder of Capsule Corps, the most successful business in West City. Whatever he has to teach us, I'd definitely take notes."

"Thank you, Pan." Dr. Briefs said after recognizing her. "Relax Trunks, I'll try not to embarrass you that much."

Trunks let his head fall onto the table with a loud thud and a groan. He clearly wasn't going to enjoy the torment he was going to get out of this.

"Now, since someone did my introductions for me, let me restart. Hello class, my name is Dr. Briefs, the founder of Capsule Corporation."

* * *

 **Lunch**

After the first 3 periods, Lunch came for the entire school. The friends always ate together, and they decided that they would keep that trend going.

Gohan, Goten, Bra, Videl and Marron made it to the lunch room, and spotted Pan, Erasa and Sharpner sitting on their regular table, which is located in the middle of the cafeteria.

Pan, after spotting the group, waved her hand and moved everyone's bag from the seats, since they were saving them.

"Hey guys, how was your classes." Gohan said as he sat down next to Videl on the outside seat.

"Boring, hate first days of school." Pan said, taking out her food that Chichi prepared.

Videl took a glance at all the lunch boxes Gohan, Goten and Pan pulled out. They were more like lunch suitcases. There was so much food that she couldn't believe one single human can eat all of that.

"Did you guys buy that food for everybody or something?" Videl genuinely asked.

The Son trio looked at one another and laughed. Videl looked taken aback and upset that they just laughed at her.

"What's so funny?" She asked, getting a bit angry.

She hadn't gotten an answer as she heard spoons and forks clanking against bowls and plates. She and the children of Krillin and 18 sat and watched in disbelief as all the food that looked like it would be enough to serve a huge restaurant rush was gone in a matter of seconds. Slurping noises, crunchy noises and chewing noises filled the table as well.

After a few more seconds, every bowl and plate had been completely empty. A loud burp came from Goten.

"That was it?" Goten said, wanting more to eat.

"Mom says we're getting a little lazy so she cut down some." Gohan told his sister and brother.

"What a bummer." Pan said. She looked at the table and saw eyes staring at them. "What?"

"Wow.. Just... Wow." All of them said, not having any words to say.

"Trust me, you'll get used to it soon." Bra said, as she is no stranger to Saiyan's and their eating nature. She herself is that same way, but she embraces her proper side and only eats with her Saiyan side in private.

"Hey, where's Trunks?" Goten asked after a minute.

"Arguing with his mom since his grandfather is a teacher here." Erasa answered.

Bra spit her food out and it went on Sharpner, who was clearly disgusted. Erasa gave him a wet cloth and he cleaned his face.

"My grandfather is working here? Oh, sweet Dende." Bra said in disbelief.

Trunks walked through the doors clearly upset. He made his way to the table where everyone was at and sat at the end.

"How did it go?" Bra asked.

"'He's going to stay and teach whether you like it or not. If you don't like it, then switch schools.'" Trunks said, mimicking his mom.

"I think you're both just looking at it from a bad point of view."

"Maybe I could sabotage." Trunks said, with a evil grin on his face.

Bra smacked him on the head. "You idiot, then mom is going to find out and punish you for flunking on purpose."

Trunks rubbed his head and tried to find things to get out of situation.

"Maybe he can give you good grades if you actually try." Goten suggested.

Trunks looked at Goten like he didn't know who he was. "You mean.. actually do the work?"

"Duh, that's what you're suppose to do in school." Pan said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, Pan. You were supposed to have my back and you didn't, yet again."

Pan raised her eyebrow. "Have your back for what? You overreacted and I just simply found a good outcome of Dr. Briefs working here."

"Whatever." Trunks said as he got up and left the lunch room.

"What's his problem?" Videl asked.

"Who knows, he'll suck it up." Gohan said and everyone just agreed and went into their private conversations.

Goten stared at Trunks after he left. Usually he would follow right behind him, wanting to see what's wrong. But he too was well aware of their friendship fading. And he didn't know how to reverse that. He wondered what that outburst with Pan was about too.

He wanted to stop wondering and actually know things. So he had to get on Trunks good side again.

* * *

 **R/R please. Till next time!**


	3. Trunks, Trunks, Trunks

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! Where the reviews at? Come on guys, show some support!**

 **Also, go read my other story, "Love & Boondocks"**

* * *

 ***Gym Class & Gohan's P.O.V***

After lunch, we proceeded to Gym class. As the group entered the hall in which the Gym was located, all of the girls separated and went their own way.

"Where are you girls going?" I asked.

"We don't like gym, so when you guys were busy eating away, we went to the guidance counselor and asked them to switch us out." Bra said.

Goten raised his eyes. "But two of you are saiy-"

Trunks and I quickly put our hand over his mouth and glared at him. Bra and Pan shook their heads, as Goten was about to let the group know we were Saiyans, which would've broken our promise to our parents.

The rest of the girls looked confused as to why we covered his mouth.

"He was about to piss Pan off, and I don't want to hear our mom's mouth about it." I quickly lied and it looked like they were buying it.

"Anyways," Pan said. "We asked them to put Trunks and Sharpner to replace Bra, Videl and I. Now we're in an all-girls debate group."

"Great. Another reason for you guys not to shut up." Trunks snickered and gave Sharpner a high five. The girls rolled their eyes and left.

The four of us proceeded to the gym class. As we walked in, we already saw a bunch of students playing basketball, working out, and socializing.

We saw an empty spot under a basketball hoop and we decided to take that spot.

As we got to that corner, someone threw a ball towards us and it hit Trunks in the face. Trunks, who was visibly angry, looked for the source of where the ball came from.

Our answers were found when we seen a group of four laughing at Trunks.

"Sorry man! Why was your face there to catch the ball?" The group started laughing again.

Trunks became even more angry. This was evident by his ki rising. Me and Goten felt it, and held him back.

"Trunks relax. Don't do what I think you're going to do." I said.

"I wasn't going to do anything. I was just going to talk to them, gently." Trunks said through his teeth.

"Just like Vegeta." I shook my head. "Remember what our parents said. We have to hold back at all cost."

Goten then grabbed the ball and threw it back at them. However, instead of it hitting one of them, it went through the hoop with a loud swish.

The entire class turned to look at Goten, with a surprised face. Goten, who rubbed the back of his head, a symbol he inherited from his father, laughed nervously.

"Way to hold back, Goten." Trunks whispered.

"It was an accident."

Before anyone had a chance to speak on what happened, the gym teacher came in finally.

"Alright class! My name is Mr. Rogers, and I will be your gym teacher for this year." He said. He looked like he was in his late fifties since he had grey hair, but looked athletic. He was shorter than anyone else in the gym, and all the students were at least near 6 foot.

"One thing interesting about me is I was a retired military veteran. So you know I do not tolerate many things, one of those things is laziness. If I even see you slack once, you will see a F stamped on your card faster than you can blink!" He shouted.

Trunks snickered and the entire class looked at him. The gym teacher slowly looked at Trunks, who was standing in a group next to me, Goten and Sharpner. He then approached us and stood right in front of Trunks.

"Is something funny, boy?" He yelled right infront of Trunks.

"Yeah, you're breath." Trunks said, scrunching up his face. The class, except for Goten and I, started to laugh. Goten elbowed Trunks on the side, trying to get him not to push on further.

"Oh, guess we have a comedian. Since you're such a funny guy, let's see how you enjoy being it." He said and went to his office.

Trunks looked back at us and Goten and I shrugged our shoulders.

"I wonder what he's going to do." Sharpner said, chuckling after. "Whatever it is, it's probably nothing."

The teacher then came out with a bag of dodgeballs. I had a feeling where this was gonna go and I quickly became nervous. Not for Trunks, but for everyone else in the class.

Goten had a similar look of panic, because he knew how short-tempered Trunks is.

"Now class, one thing about my teaching way is I believe delinquent students learn from being embarrassed. So that's what we're going to do." He said, as he started passing out dodgeballs.

"Now sir, this is not right." I said, sticking up for Trunks.

"Yeah, what kind of teacher are you?" Goten shouted.

"Oh, so we have two more delinquents. You two can gladly join with them." He said.

I looked at each student and they all had a look of evil on their face. I turned to my left and seen Sharpner leaving the group, as he was not going to be apart of this.

As I turn my head, a dodgeball hit me squared in the face and I fell down. It wasn't the fact that it hurt, it just stung a tiny bit. It was the fact that I didn't expect it and it caught me off guard, that's what made me fall.

I quickly felt my anger boiling up, but I decided to let it go away before I do something drastic. I remembered my promise to Mom and Dad.

Trunks, however, was different. A dodgeball was headed right for him and he caught it with his hand. He squeezed the ball so hard that it ended up popping. Everyone was shock because these dodgeballs were pretty much indestructible.

All of the students focused the dodgeballs on Trunks. As they all launched, Trunks dodged every single ball and when the last person fired his ball, he caught it again. This time, Trunks looked up with a fierce look on his face. He picked up two balls and threw it at two kids, hitting them right on the face.

Both students became unconscious.

Trunks went to go pick up more balls, but Goten and I stopped him before he had the chance. We both felt his ki rise up tremendously. It stung when we went to grab his arm, as he became boiling hot.

"Trunks, stop. We don't want to draw attention anymore. Lower your ki before you turn Super Saiyan." I pleaded.

Trunks looked like he wasn't listening to me and went on to grab another ball.

He stopped, however, when Goten slapped him.

Whatever trance Trunks was in, he snapped out of it and looked at us like he was lost.

We both pointed to where the two unconscious kids were laying down. The teacher was there, trying to wake them up. When he failed, he turned back to us.

"All three of you, to the office, now!" He shouted.

I was going to protest, but pushed that aside as I had a feeling Trunks was going to get in trouble. I atleast had to stick up for him.

Without saying anything, Goten and I left with Trunks to go to the office.

"I'm not with them." I heard Sharpner said as we left.

* * *

 ***With the girls & Bra's P.O.V***

"I'm starting to regret switching Gym." Pan said, with Videl and I agreeing.

I'm not as vicious as the rest of the Saiyans I'm related to, or know, and I'm mainly a girly girl, but the way this "debate" class has been going, I wouldn't mind training my Saiyan side.

The moment we stepped in the class, we knew there was not going to be any debating. There were nail-kits out, make-up kits, dresses lying around, and hair products. We asked where the debate class was, and the girls told us "It was boring so we turned it into a girls group."

Now here we are, sitting here bored out of our lives, Pan getting her nails done, Videl getting her make-up done, Marron trying on dresses, Erasa gossiping about boys, and i'm letting some girl do my toenails.

Pan, Videl and I looked bored out of our minds, while Erasa and Marron looked like they were enjoying this free pleasure. As we continued to have work done to ourselves, Marron came over to us.

"Come on guys. You look so out of it." Marron said, who was wearing a red velvet dress.

"Sorry, I never once had my nails done and I don't like how they're looking right now." Pan said, glancing at how her nails were still being done and gave a icky face.

"And I also don't appreciate looking like a clown." Videl said, as she was still having make-up done to her.

"And while my toes do look good right now, it's not what we signed up for." I rolled my eyes.

Marron took a seat next to me and tried to cheer us up. "I know but think about it. We would have to actually pay for the treatment we're getting right now. Your toes look beautiful Bra, it even matches your hair."

It's true, my nails did match my hair as they both were blue.

"And Videl," She said, turning her attention towards Videl, "your make-up makes you look gorgeous. You can have any man you want, including a certain big brother that belongs to Pan."

Videl realized who she was talking about after a few seconds, and started to blush. Marron took a mirror and gave it to Videl, who was looking at how she looked. She then crept a tiny smile on her face.

"And Pan-"

"Don't try it. My nails look ugly and you know it!" She said to Marron. Pan's nails looked like a rainbow threw up on them, and tried to wipe it off with a napkin. The girl who was doing her nails looked hurt at the insult.

"But Pan, while that may be true, here's the bright side." Marron said and grabbed a box that had many different nail colors of her choosing. She then put the box in front of Pan. "You can simply do it on your own and choose your favorite colors."

Pan looked puzzled at that quote. My guess is she never did her nails on her own, or had them done period.

Pan picked up the nail polish, which was Burgundy, and started painting her nails.

"See, very easy. You guys just need to get settled in correctly and see how great this is for us. Besides, this can be considered a girls day." She said.

Pan, Videl and I looked at each other to see if one of us were going to disagree or agree. We looked over to Erasa, who was in a group of girls, talking loudly about who the cute jocks were in the school. Everyone rolled their eyes and I spoke up.

"Fine, we'll roll with it."

Marron was elated and sat next to Pan, helping her doing her nails.

After a few minutes of pampering, I felt a familiar ki rise up quickly and dramatically. I looked at Pan, who looked at me back since she felt the ki aswell, and we both realized who it was.

Trunks.

I was contemplating on going to the ki to make sure his dumbass doesn't transform infront of everybody. I looked at Pan and we both had to think about an excuse so it doesn't look sketchy.

As we were trying to figure out an excuse, we felt the ki go down and we raised our eyebrow. We had to leave quick and see what was going on.

"Hey, Bra and I have to go to the office real quick." Pan said, and got up from Marron.

"Why?" She asked.

"My mom said she had to drop off homework we forgot at my house." I said.

"What homework? School just started today." Videl asked.

I looked at Pan who was shaking her head at me. She knew I was a terrible liar.

"Me and Bra go to a program near my house that's about getting early classes out of the way. So I went to her house last night just to finish it, but we were in a rush today." Pan said and Videl and Marron was buying it.

I got to hand it to the girl, she knows how to come up with a convincing lie.

"What's the program called?" Videl asked.

"I'll tell you later. We gotta go before Bra's mom gets upset." Pan said, and grabbed my hand and left the room before they had a chance to ask another question.

* * *

"You're such a terrible liar." Pan said, as we made our way to the office.

"Yeah yeah, i'm working on it." I said, and Pan started to chuckle.

After a minute, we got to the office, and asked the secretary where Trunks was. She pointed to the principle's office and asked him if we could come in. After he agreed, we went to his office. We saw Goten, Trunks and Gohan, sitting in that order, in front of the Principle's desk.

"Hello, ladies. What are you doing here?"

"I'm Trunks sister, so whenever he gets in trouble, I have to hear what happened before my mom does." I said.

"I'm just here to see if my brothers were involved." Pan said.

"Fair enough." He said, and I could just hear the groan coming from Trunks, even though he didn't say anything.

Pan stood next to Gohan, and I stood next to Goten. Pan looked like she was getting ready to playfully scold Gohan and Goten, acting like Chi-Chi.

"These three were involved in knocking three students unconscious during gym class."

Pan looked shock that Gohan would be involved in that. She wasn't shocked that Goten was involved, since he was most likely doing it because of Trunks.

Me, however, I was not shocked at all at Trunks. This was the same thing he did last year. Same reason why Dad gave him a royal beating... Basically they sparred and Vegeta went full "blue" mode.

"That's not true! I mean, the teacher basically told those kids to throw dodgeballs at me to 'embarrass' me, so I threw the balls back a little too hard. I shouldn't be in trouble for the teacher's terrible teaching way." Trunks pleaded.

"Yeah, and I didn't knock those kids unconscious. One kid hit me in the face with one and I didn't throw it back. All me and Goten did was hold Trunks back to get him to not throw more." Gohan said.

"Did you knock them unconscious?" The Principle asked Trunks.

"Well, yeah but-"

"Then that's all there is to know. Mr. Rogers will be dealt with, but Trunks I have to talk to your parents about this."

The room went silent. Everyone, especially myself, knew whenever Trunks got a call home, his only punishment would be a few hours in the Gravity Room with Dad. Then, after that punishment, Mom would dish in her own spice of punishment, which usually involves food being taken away, or watching a very long documentary.

Trunks tone into stone at this and didn't have any words. After a few seconds, and hearing no protests, the principle dismissed us and we walked down the hall.

"Well, i'll tell Dad to get extra senzu beans." Goten said, laughing with Pan and myself.

After we finished laughing, Trunks still looked in shock.

"I can't take another beating like last year. I couldn't walk straight, even after the senzus. What if this year he just doesn't give me a senzu after?"

Gohan actually looked sorry for Trunks. While it is true Trunks is half Saiyan, even he can be permanently injured if beaten severely.

"Fine, we should think of a plan." Pan said.

"How are we going to not get him caught?"

After a few seconds, the five Saiyans were thinking of ways to do this.

"Oh! I got it." Goten said and the entire group looked at him. "All we got to do is get the Principle out of the office, then go into it, change Trunks' number from Bulma's to Bra's, and have her speak for Bulma."

He received mixed reactions. Pan and Trunks were elated and approving, while Gohan and I were shaking our heads.

"That's not going to work. How do you plan on getting the principle out of his office?" Gohan asked.

"We can bring food for him and he'll think it's an act of kindness. He'll then look at it and eat it, giving enough time for mister Gohan and Bra, who are great with computers to quickly change it." Pan said.

"And I'll keep watch and let you guys know whether or not he's coming through our Saiyan linking. I'll just be in the office, and if anyone asks, I'll just say I got sent to the office for a 'timeout'." Goten said.

Gohan shook his head, still not approving of this idea. "How would I even know where to go on the computer to find the database and change the number?"

"I'm sure he keeps the password somewhere in his office, you just got to find it, do it and leave before you get caught." Trunks said.

"And how would we get in the office?" Gohan asked.

"I know you learned instant transmission from dad, you can teleport in there when he's out after Goten gives you the signal." Pan said.

Gohan gave up and finally agreed. After a few seconds, everyone looked at me to see if I was going through with the plan.

"Why would I do this?"

"Come on Bra, he's your brother." Goten said.

"So? If we're doing this, we're just encouraging him to get in trouble again later. He needs to learn a lesson." I said, crossing my arms.

"Bra, lighten up. Even you know your Dad can go too far, he might even accidentally kill him. Then you'd have a dead brother, how would you be able to live with that?" Pan asked, and she knew she got me when she saw the pained look in my face.

Even though it's terrible living with Trunks, he's still my brother, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to him.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Then it's a go. First, we have to get him a sandwich and a drink." Goten said.

All eyes then faced Gohan, who looked confused, then realized why they were all looking at him.

"No."

"Come on, Gohan. I would do it, but Dad didn't teach me or Goten instant transmission yet." Pan pleaded.

"You want me to spend my money to buy food for the principle, who tried to accuse me of what Trunks did, just so I can cover for him?"

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"Mhm."

"Pretty much."

Gohan stood there with a look of disbelief, but eventually sighed and teleported to some nearby store. After a few seconds, he appeared right back with a bag in his hand and gave it to his little sister, who took it with a grand smile.

"Great. Now the plan's a go. You two," Goten said to Gohan and Bra," wait outside of the office. Us three will go in there and get started."

The three of them proceeded to walk to the office. Gohan and I both shook our heads at each other and took a deep sigh, slowly following behind them.

Let's hope this plan works and we all don't get busted.

* * *

 **A/N: Office chapter will be coming soon, don't worry. Make sure to review please!**

 **Until next time, i'm out.**


End file.
